Link to the Future
by armor-armadillo
Summary: Link is thrown into the future, where he has to save the world yet again only this time he must do so in the body of a 16 year old boy. Slightly less lame than it sounds. Review please!
1. The begining of a Tale

A/N: HI! First let me say, welcome to Link To The Future. This is but the first step in trilogy. This story was written by a Link wannabe. Basically Link and his (I made him up Okay?) brother Brink (super corny right?) are fighting Ganon in the PAST and get flung into our time! One more twist: They have to depend on to high school kids to help them save the world, because they have left their bodies behind and must er, possess the kids to stop Ganon from getting the Triforce in a world with out a Link. So here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter one

Setting: 16th century Europe

_Swish! Clang! Clang!_ The sound of two warriors training filled the air. Or, rather one warrior. "Link, you've been at it for 6 days straight! Can I please have a turn?" Brink begged.

"NO! I've barely made a scratch in the tree!" Link shouted.

"Well duh! It's only twenty feet in diameter after all!" said Brink. Suddenly the ground shook. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah! It came from the castle. Let's go!" Link exclaimed. Link and Brink dashed off towards the castle. They arrived at last, only to find…

"Ganon!" Link gasped.

"And he has the princesses!" Brink yelled. Ganon leapt forward and began to attack Link and Brink, who fought back ferociously.

"What is he doing?" Link wondered.

"I think he's casting a…" Brink's voice trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at Ganon.

"- SPELL! Brink, watch out!" Link warned. But it was too late, Brink fell into the void that Ganon's spell created.

"NO! YOULL PAY FOR THAT, GANON!" Link bellowed, and dashed towards Ganon, fighting like mad. He used the master sword to deliver one last blow to Ganon. Ganon clung to the ledge, trying to pull the princesses down with him. He shoved Link away and…

"It's like he doesn't want me to fall in. Princesses, hold on!" Link commanded, taking control. The princesses grabbed each of Link's hands.

Ganon fell in and laughed maniacally. "HAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Link, forgetting he is holding onto the princesses, decided to… Jump!

"LINK, NO!" Zelda cried.

A/N: So that's chapter one, and they only get worse. Coming up soon, you will find out:

What will become of Link and the princesses?

Who is the second princess anyway?

Is Brink really dead?

Why do you care?

WHY is Ganon laughing?

Feel free to speculate in the reviews. Thanks for reading!

Also, I screwed up, it was 16th century, and I fixed it.


	2. an awakening

A/N: The next chapter is up! Oh and if your confused about the characters I've made up, they get real easy to understand.

Chapter 2

Setting: 21st century Florida

We join our hero paying perfect attention in physics class. Or not, seeing as he is staring at a girl on the other side of the room. "Andrew! Andrew!" the teacher screamed.

"Huh?" Andrew said rather confused. "I was paying attention!"

"Typical Andrew", the teacher though, "He is a brilliant kind but he buries himself in those games and drawings of his. "Andrew someday you are going to need to know what a quantum singularity is and then you'll be sorry!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever." Suddenly Andrew stopped moving. He had a shocked look on his face.

"RING!"

"The bell! Class is over!" Andrew struggles to make since of it all while heading to tell his best friend, Kyle, what has happened.

"So you saw the exact same thing I saw?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah weird right? It was kind of like that one dream sequence from OoT." Andrew said.

"First of all do you have to relate everything to LoZ?" Kyle inquired "And second I think we should stop talking about Zelda games the weird online way!"

"You only say that because you can't name them all in that way in rapid succession!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Since when can you?" Kyle questioned

"Fine I'll prove it. LoZ, Loz II tAoL, LttP, LA, OoT, MM, OoS, OoA, WW, FSA, and MC." Andrew stated confidently.

"All right Zelda master, how about the real names, since I didn't understand all of them?" Kyle asked

"The real names are the Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda II: the Adventure of Link, Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, Wind Waker, Four Swords Adventures, and the Minish Cap." Andrew explained.

Suddenly a shimmering light appeared "Link, Brink! Something's wrong! Zelda and the Princess from far away, Melda have come with you!" Navi exclaimed. But they weren't listening. "HEY! LISTEN!"

"WHOA! What are you?" Andrew said, almost scared.

"No time to explain! I need to speak with Link!" Navi shouted.

"Well Link isn't here!" Kyle said

"Wait a minute!" Andrew "Does this have anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: Link in Time?" Andrew asked.

"Uh… Yeah sure why not!" Navi said.

"Yes! We won the mystery contest!" Andrew and Kyle said excitedly and simultaneously. They then proceeded to break into a crazy prospector dance.

"STOP" Navi commanded, by now frustrated and disturbed by their antics.

"Okay so when do we get our prize?" Andrew inquired.

"What? Oh, uh, sure. Just play the song of memories on this ocarina and you'll get your prize." Both Andrew and Kyle play poorly seeing as one can't play the ocarina, and the other doesn't know the song. This prompts Navi to say "EWW! That was AWFUL! Next!" and then "AHH! My Eyes! That's how bad it sounds!" and finally she gives up on them. "Okay give me that!" Navi plays very well bringing the power of the song to life.

Suddenly it's all coming back to them. The princesses, Hyrule, and a single desire to save the world.

A/N: So that's it! Chapters 2 and 3 were supposed to be one chapter, but it was two long to right all at once.

So what is with Andrew and Kyle?

Why do you care II?

Why does Andrew say all those Zelda game names in online short hand?

Tune in next, and you might find out!


	3. 2 bodies, 4 souls

A/N: Okay so from were we left off Andrew Kyle are now aware of Link and Brink's presence in their bodies, thus the title: 2 bodies, 4 souls. We will now reveal the location of Zelda and Melda.

Chapter 3

"Link?" Andrews thoughts where muddled. This was confusing, because one part of him was recalling the life he knew, emotions and all, while the other was recalling familiar scenes, but emotions and feelings he couldn't comprehend. "Who…Who am I?"

"You are who you have always been." a soft whispering voices said, echoing across this strange white room he was suddenly in.

A searing pain suddenly ripped across his head. Suddenly the room grew brighter and in a flash he was back.

"Andrew! Are you okay?" Asked Kyle as he hovered over his fallen friend.

Andrew saw that his friend had been sweating feverishly, which made since, seeing as they had past out as at the same time, and had similar visions, though how he knew this he couldn't be sure. His friend had spoken to him. It was vague but he understood. "Just peachy Kyle, just peachy."

"Andrew!" Link shouted. His voice was clear now.

"Link?" Andrew replied, recalling his earlier encounter in eerie vividness. "Why, no, how can you be Link?"

"From our sharing of minds I can only guess that we have been sent to save your time via a gateway of some sort."

"Well I think we've died and woke up in hell!" Brink said, rather pissed for some reason.

"Brink? Where are you coming from?" Kyle asked.

"I'm in this Bloody prison you call a mind!" Brink replied.

"There is no time for that now. We have to save the Princesses!" Link said, breaking up the argument before it really started.

"Princesses? Where are we going to find princesses?" Andrew inquired. Suddenly without warning an idea popped into his head. "I know who Zelda should be!" as he is running off Kyle obviously gets his own ideas and runs to find Melda.

Later back on school grounds, Andrew sees the school bully ready to pound some one or something. Ducking behind a locker cluster he listens to the conversation.

"So what's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this?" The leader of the bullies said.

"Duh, hey boss, Maybe she wanted to ask us out?" said one of the thugs.

"Is it true little lady? You want to ask us out?" The leader of the bullies responded. He then attempted to, ahem, commit some rather inappropriate violations of her personal space.

"Get away from me you perverted son of a bitch!" she screamed as she punched him in the face.

"So you want to get hostile? Alright but must warn you I can be very rough."

Andrew realized it was time he intervened. Warning, we are switching to the girl's perspective in 3, 2, 1!

Okay this was confusing. Those bullies had just been, challenging her awesome skills, there and now they gone! Oh, wait no their not they're just laying on the ground. Note to self, she thought, you are too good! Be careful around people you could get hurt.

Back to m- I mean Andrew and Link's perspective. "Link this magic cape is awesome!"

"Yeah but don't you think we are miss using it?"

"Trust me it's better if she doesn't see us"

"But I do not think-"

"SHH!"

"But what if-"

"SHH!"

"AHHH!" she screamed, then disappeared.

"What did I tell you?"

"Well at least we know she's the princess right?"

A/N: Okay wow! This chapter is actually going to be too long for a 2 chapter division I'll have to break it into chapter 4 to! AHK! STAR WARS AT MIDNIGHT! I can't go today or tomorrow 'cause it is a damn Thursday! Aci is pissed! Oh sorry I'm off on things unrelated to the story!

Q and no A (Yet at least) time!

1. Er… I can't think of any questions…


	4. Ganons plan

A/N: Everything I wrote here before made me feel like an idiot, if you never saw, you won't know why. So I decided to switch things up and show you what Ganon is up to. This is material that no one has seen before. So here it is, Just another diabolical scheme.

Chapter 4

There is total darkness in Ganon's newly acquired castle, formerly that of the Hyrule royal family. Ganon is feeling quite pleased. This wasn't just any evil plan he had. This wasn't even his typical approach. No, this was all different. He had tried kidnapping the princesses, even sages descendants, he'd frozen the Zora's Domain, Heck he'd even turned everyone in the castle town into zombies! Not this time. Oh no, he had something else in mind. Every time he tried to win, something always happened, like a weak link in his plans. And that link, as it happens, is always a Link. But Ganon had discovered something. If he disappeared from history, so did Link. A funny little rule in the universe, one cannot exist without the other, and this is why, after Ganon gets defeated Links briefly disappear from history. Ganon had recently acquired some history records from afar. Egypt 3456 B.C. , one pharaoh Gaanondrefii rises to power, and that same year one Link Nefiiti appears in the census records, though curiously this Ganon apparently rose from no where right before killing the previous pharaoh and concurring all of Egypt. Then, barely 10 years later Gaanondrefii is killed and a new pharaoh rises. The next census reveals that the hero of Egypt has been missing 4 years. And so it went on in history, with no 100 year period going by with out a conflict between the two. But shortly after the first conflict, the order of Links was formed in secret, consisting of the immortals Impa, Sheik, Biggoron, and Zora. They vowed to use there influence to protect the world from danger, by choosing a new Link, and to guard the secret history. They all agreed to enter Link's lives at the appropriate times to guide him on his adventure, and to always keep the world's hero totally oblivious of his importance. There is evidence that this hero had been reincarnated many times and stopped Ganon many times before. But wasn't until 1,000 years ago from our time that Link first appeared in Hyrule and since that time, he has defeated Ganon 5 times. Link only left the kingdom twice in that time, and became the hero of Hyrule. But as, Ganon theorized and later confirmed, if he was gone for a long time the council would disband, and no new Link would be chosen. But to do this Ganon would need to convince them he was dead, yet live on for ages. Or…and then it had come to him. Travel to the future, and to a world without Link. Of course then he would easily get the Triforce. But there was one more thing he needed…

"Sir the troops are in place to capture Melda!" Said Irk.

"And what about the others?" Ganon asked this in an angry way. Ganon was incredibly frightening. It truly was horrible to work with him, but working for the winning side has benefits, when you're actually winning that is.

"Good news on Zelda sir, she's been captured by our c-team." Irk sounded only less frightened now, seeing as the other news was bad.

"Excellent. And what of Link?"

"Well, unfortunately we haven't located him yet, and we kind of had to let him come through to get the princesses." Irk flinched for a second. He had basically accused his boss of failing. You do not want to do that, as the last guy who did is paying for cleaning up the bloodstains, through his will.

But Ganon didn't punish Irk. Instead he said only "Oh well, I could use another sacrifice. Besides, if he is trapped in a pathetic child as I am, he will not be a challenge."

A/N: Okay so chapter four is up and this is something I debated doing for a while. Well anyway, now you know what Ganon is planning. We get to find out more about the council later, in the 3rd installment of this series, and yes we haven't had a new Link in 500 years. Maybe that will change, seeing as I've established that as a problem.

Q time

What's with Irk?

What's with Irk?

WHAT DOES GANON DO IN THAT BATHROOM!


	5. The car, The mom, and The trip

A/N: Everything I wrote here before made me feel like an idiot, if you never saw, you won't know why.

Chapter 5

There wasn't much time, any minute now the were going to have the princess tossed into a glowing ice cube and hang her up pretty like on Ganon's mantle. Andrew had to think of a plan, and fast. Wait, did I just say fast? "That's it!" Andrew seem really excited about something "Come on, I have an idea!" racing home, Andrew goes over to the garage. The garage was a mess, filled with disassembled bicycles and broken hang glider hanging from the ceiling. There was a large chalk board with plans on it for what appeared to be a jet glider. But there was a large concealed object in the center. "You need fast, I'll give you fast, but there is only one thing I need. I have the need, the need for speed!" and with that Andrew pulled the cover off to reveal…"My car! So is the Thunder Cougar Falcon Bird good enough for you?"

"Yes indeed, if it's fast vessel." said Link.

"You've never heard of the Thunder Cougar Falcon Bird?" Link shook his head "It's the car that did the Kentucky run in less than twelve seconds! It's fast enough for you." Jumping into the car, Andrew decides to point out the special features for no reason. "I've made a lot of special modifications myself. It's got GPS navigation, heated seats, 440 cc V8-"

"Just go!" Link interrupted.

"Oh wait, hang on a sec-" Andrew goes into his house "Mom I'm going to the arcade with my friends!" Andrew said

"Okay, just be careful." His mother replied.

Walking back to the garage Andrew wonders how they can possibly catch up by now "According to the tracker they are all the way to Arizona already!"

"Do you have her _chipped_?" asks Link, rather disturbed.

"Let's just say I'm prepared for emergencies. Wait I know!" Andrew suddenly reaches into his pocket "Three should do it" And pours his Pegasus seeds into the gas tank. He starts the engine and the car disappears. "Of course! Me and the car have to be on the same plain to interact, or going the same speed!" tossing three seeds into his mouth. He under goes a painful sensation then the car reappears. "Now lets catch up to that truck! They'll never know what hit them" Andrew backs it up nice and slow, crashing through 6 houses in the process "And, uh, neither will those guys." Driving off, Andrew then says "Let's go find Kyle and his _girlfriend_."

Andrew doesn't have to look for long before he finds them and sees the effect the speed of the car has had on them, or rather, the effect the speed has had on his perception of the world, everyone and everything appeared to have stopped completely. Andrew opened the door and pulled them in, putting seeds in their mouths.

"Andrew? Where am I? What's going on?" Kyle was very confused "And where is she, you know, the Zelda girl?"

"She's gone Kyle. They took her, they took her and she's gone."

A/N: We've learned a lot in this chapter, and I trust you will remember all of it since it will come up again, particularly the stuff in the garage.


	6. Giant chickens and cheese smugglers

A/N: Greetings comrades. I'm sorry about the star wars reference in chapter 5, I am no Han Solo. Well anyway, Instead of the usually crap, today you get some action. No seriously, good stuff. Also I'm promising a dream sequence with link in full action very soon. Not this chapter, but soon.

Chapter 6

Okay, this day was becoming weird. Crazy weird. One minute you're kicking bully butt, the next you're strapped to some platform about to fall to your doom. To top of everything a strange car was approaching in the distance.

Meanwhile, aboard the Thunder cougar falcon bird…

"Are we getting any closer?"

"How could we not be getting closer? We are moving forward aren't we?" Andrew was, in a word, pretty frustrated. After picking up Kyle, He was immediately bombarded with questions. But there was no time. I life hung in the balance, the life of someone he cared about. Someone he loved.

"Okay, so, remind me of your insane plan again, the two of us go in to a fight with three or more armed professionals, with nothing but a couple of plastic swords?"

"That's the plan." Andrew replied. 'But don't worry; they won't be so plastic when we actually start to fight."

"Oh, that's really comforting." Kyle didn't actually doubt his friend, of course, but this was going to be dangerous. Somebody would, almost certainly, get hurt.

Andrew then prepared to stop. "_They haven't noticed us yet, that's odd"_ he thought. He and Kyle jumped out, and suddenly got grabbed from behind and chained to a platform.

"Andrew?" A voice called out. It had a heavenly sound about it. Instantly recognizing it, Andrew raised his head. She was here; she was safe, for the moment. Kristen was here. She looks beautiful, even chained up he thought.

"I'm here to rescue you." He said

"How soon will the police get here?"

"Erm…"

"You did tell someone else didn't you?

"Well, not exactly."

"Great, now we're stuck here."

"Not necessarily, I think we can still get of out here, it's just a matter of-" But he was cut off, as the platform slipped, right into the canyon.

"Great, now what?" Kyle asked

"Well, I think, in such times, it is customary to scream." And scream they did. They screamed the loudest scream they ever screamed, they screamed for there lives.

"Wait, wait, stop!" He screamed, in vain as they continued to scream. "STOP!"

They all fell silent. "I have an idea!" Andrew said. "Link, do you sense that?"

"Yeah, it's very large life form, right below us."

"Good." Then, suddenly, without telling anyone what he was doing, he pulled out a straw, poured powder in it, and shot it upwards, towards the now inverted platform. "Everyone hang on to something, anything!" He said quickly

"So, you got any fives?"

"Nope, go fish." The minion's game was getting exciting! If minion number one won the game exactly as they heard the prisoner's splat on the ground, they all had to fork over their life's savings!

"You hear something?" asked minion number five. Suddenly, without any warning, a gigantic cucco burst out of the canyon. It rose in the air, and then dived sharply, right at them.

"EVERYBODY RUN SCREAMING LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!"

"What'd I tell you? I can handle this."

"This is fun!"

"Y-your both-th craz-z-zy!" Kristen said, struggling against the wind to do so.

Landing down on the ground, they said goodbye to their new feathery friend, and headed off to find a place to stay.

"I don't get it; you're not taking me back home?"

"Going back to Florida isn't an option, Kristen, especially immediately, since it's a long way away." Andrew said. "Besides, I have another place in mind."

Pulling up to a strange building, they walk in to find a bar, an arcade, and a hotel lobby, all rolled into one.

"Hello, Angel."

"Good to see you again, Andrew. What brings you here?"

"Not really anything, just some slight trouble."

"Is she, uh, pregnant?" Angel asked pointing to Kristen

"No."

"What is it?"

"We just need a place to stay for tonight"

"VIP suite do?"

"Excellently." Andrew said taking the keys.

And so they moved their luggage up to the room on the second floor, and settled in.

A/N: Okay, so I really waited a long time on this one, but I feel it was worth it. Sorry if you don't like the cuts I made in our dialogue, Angel, but I was sortta rushed. More of you next time.


End file.
